starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Chevin
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = She’-vin | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 2,00 tot 3,00 meter | leeftijd = > 257 jaar | voeding = Carnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Vinsoth | gesproken = Chevin | geschreven = Chevin | kolonies = | affiliatie = Galactic Empire, Fringe }} Chevin waren een dikhuidig en technisch bekwaam species afkomstig van de planeet Vinsoth. Fysiologie Chevin waren een indrukwekkende verschijning en konden zelfs drie meter groot worden. Ze bezaten een geblokt lichaam met een grijze dikke huid en stonden op twee stevige benen met hoeven. Chevin hadden een staart die meestal verborgen was onder kledij. Hun lichaam werd gedomineerd door een enorm, langwerpig hoofd dat op verschillende plaatsen behaard kon zijn. Dit hoofd bestond voor een groot deel uit een enorme kaak en mond die bijna de grond raakte als een Chevin rechtstond. Chevin had enorme neusgaten en grote ogen die werden beschermd door een beenachtige oogkassen. Het voorhoofd van de Chevin werd meestal opgesmukt door hoofdhaar dat onder de kledij uitkwam. Chevin hoefden hun hoofd niet te bewegen tijdens het eten. Ze hadden een uitstekende reukzin en konden zonder hun neus te bewegen voedsel ruiken van op grote afstand. De ogen van de Chevin leken geen pupillen te bevatten maar elk oog had er wel degelijk één. De ogen van de Chevin waren immers beschermd door een extra laag die de ogen behoedde voor vuil, stof en fel licht. De huid van de Chevin was bijzonder taai. Kleine projectielen en steekwapens deden weinig schade. Zelfs kleine Blaster schoten deden hun huid enkel wat branden. Om een Chevin in een handgevecht echt te verwonden was een zwaar type wapen nodig. Een nadeel van hun dikke huid was dat hun tast minder gevoelig was. Chevin hadden eveneens lange armen met enorme handen met drie vingers. Chevin bewogen zich vrij traag maar waren uitstekende jagers. Chevin praatten en schreven Chevin. Cultuur Chevin waren uitstekende jagers en opportunisten. Het belangrijkste doel van de meeste Chevin was rijkdom, status en macht vergaren. Chevin stonden bekend als gokkers, smokkelaars, huurlingen en oplichters. Ze joegen niet zozeer met snelheid maar met tactieken in groep. Zo konden ze de autochtone Near-Human Chevs domineren en als slaven gebruiken. Chevin waren geen extreem strenge meesters en lieten de Chevs relatief vrij en hun eigen waarden en cultuur behouden. Chevin beschouwden zichzelf helemaal niet als kwaadaardig. Ze zagen zichzelf eerder als realisten. Onderling waren Chevin heel oprecht met elkaar maar men kon hen beter niet bedriegen want een Chevin was één van de meest haatdragende species indien ze werden bedrogen. Sommige personen vermeden Chevin liever omwille van hun banden met de Fringe maar andere personen zochten hen juist wel op omdat ze bijzonder eerlijke zakenlui waren. thumb|left|250px|Chevin slavendrijver Chevin waren een migrerend species dat door de vlaktes van Vinsoth trok om de wilde Backshin te vangen. De familie-eenheden van de Chevin reisden in grote platform vaartuigen die ‘lodges’ werden genoemd. Rijkere families rustten deze vaartuigen uit met Repulsorlifts terwijl andere lodges gewoon op wielen reden. Wanneer verschillende van deze lodges (zo’n 250 soms) elkaar vervoegden, kreeg men de indruk van een reizend dorp. Alle dorpen stonden met elkaar in contact zodat hulp kon geboden worden in geval van gevaar. De groep verbleef zelden langer dan enkele weken op dezelfde plaats tenzij er op die bepaalde plaats een opportuniteit kon plaatsvinden of het slechte weer het reizen bemoeilijkte. Rijke Chevin waren in staat om Vinsoth te verlaten en zich in te laten met alle luxegoederen van het universum. Alvorens Chevin hun planeet verlieten, droegen ze geen kledij maar eens ze dit hadden ontdekt, droegen Chevin dure gewaden en juwelen om hun status aan te tonen. Ze ruilden ook vaak computermateriaal en schepen die ze uit elkaar haalden om er vervolgens zelf nieuwe schepen mee te maken. Op politiek vlak waren Chevin voorstander van een dictatoriale monarchie. Een dictator regeerde elk continent en zat een panel van adviseurs voor. Deze adviseurs reisden zelf niet en verbleven in centraal gelegen residenties Goverment Villages geheten. In het totaal bestonden er ongeveer 24 van deze dictators die elk over een Chevin land regeerden. De dictators zochten zelden ruzie met elkaar maar durfden wel al eens in de clinch gaan om landrechten, prestige en handelsprivileges. Ondanks hun dikke huid en verminderde tastzin waren Chevin uitstekende techniekers. Al hun technische knowhow kwam weliswaar van buiten Vinsoth maar de Chevin paste deze aan om te gebruiken op hun planeet en om de Chevs onder controle te houden. Deze technologie werd ook verkocht aan andere planeten die slaven hielden. Niet alleen technologie, ook voedsel (waaronder talloze fruit-, wortel- en notensoorten) werd geëxporteerd naar andere regio’s. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Chevin De Chevin ontwikkelden zich uit enorme zoogdieren die uit bescherming aten terwijl ze rechtstonden en meteen hun prooi konden zien naderen. De peperdure (de Chevin lieten dit niet gebeuren zonder een graantje mee te pikken) archeologische en paleontologische vondsten op Vinsoth hadden dit aangetoond. Door de evolutie heen behielden de Chevin verschillende eigenschappen van deze dieren die hen een geblokt uiterlijk gaven. Chevin ontwikkelden zich tot uitstekende groepsjagers die de Chevs domineerden en tot slaven maakten. De Backshin was het primaire voedsel van de Chevin. Chevin konden in alle klimaten overleven door hun dikke huid die isolerend werkte. Het liefst leefden ze in semi-tropische gebieden op grasrijke gebieden rond de equator van Vinsoth. Men vermoedde dat in deze gebieden de Chevin samenleving is ontstaan. In koude gebieden overleefden Chevins door hun uitstekende bloedcirculatie. De Chevin leerden van de bezoekers uit het universum concepten als kledij, juwelen en onderhandelen. Zo kwamen de Chevin stilaan in het bezit van de moderne technologie uit het universum. Zo bouwden ze na verloop van tijd hun eigen enorme schepen net als speciaal gefabriceerd slavenmateriaal. De meeste bezoekers (op zoek naar voedsel of een schuilplaats) werden welkom geheten op Vinsoth in ruil voor technologie, speciaal voedsel of luxegoederen. Toch deelden niet alle Chevin dezelfde opportunistische houding. De Chevin wetenschappers legden onder andere de nadruk bij medische ontdekkingen door de technologie beter te verfijnen. Deze Chevin waren echter meestal in dienst van hun meer agressieve soortgenoten. Sommige anders denkende Chevin hadden geheime organisaties gevormd om bijvoorbeeld de slavernij af te schaffen die als een zwarte vlek op hun samenleving bleef kleven. Deze afschaffing zou het hen ook toegankelijker maken om de Rebel Alliance te vervoegen en de economie van Vinsoth te bevorderen. De enkele Chevin die de Alliance vervoegden oefenden druk uit om de slavernij te stoppen. Helaas werden deze Chevin vaak het doelwit van Bounty Hunters die in opdracht van een dictator waren gestuurd. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War steunden de Chevin het Galactic Empire. Ze bouwden een goede relatie met de Imperials op en gaven hen voedsel, slaven en hun gespecialiseerde slaventechnologie in ruil voor luxegoederen uit het universum. De meeste Chevin vond men echter terug in prachtige casino’s, ruimtestations, recreatieve oorden en gokpaleizen. Chevin waren ook niet vies van banden met de Fringe maatschappij. Chevin lieten echter liever anderen vechten zodat zij rustig het resultaat van de strijd konden afwachten. Eén van de beruchtste Chevin was de misdadiger Ephant Mon die zich echter in 4 ABY bekeerde en een voorstander werd voor de afschaffing van de slavernij op zijn planeet. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Chronicles category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Chevins